


Hallways & Bow-ties.

by kjavdekar



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Passion, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjavdekar/pseuds/kjavdekar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll be right back” she says </p><p>Barry looks around in awe. He can just picture this life with his Iris back on Earth 1 and it leaves a longing feeling in his heart. </p><p>“Baby will you come help me?” Iris calls from upstairs </p><p>He snaps out of his daydream and answers “Coming.” </p><p>He walks up the stairs at a glacial pace mentally preparing for what he might see. But nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallways & Bow-ties.

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2x13 when E1 Barry goes home pretending to be Iris's husband.

_“Let’s go” she called after pressing a quick kiss to his lips_

  _“Where are we going?”_

  _“Home.” she answered as if it were a silly question coming from her husband_

  _“C’mon” she whispered pulling his wrist and interlocking their fingers down the hall_

 

_……………….._

 

Iris pushed open the door to their home and immediately went to hang up her coat and badge. Barry’s eyes glistened with admiration when he turned to the table of pictures in the foyer. His eyes couldn’t help but smile at the dozens of pictures of “him” and Iris. Wedding photos, memories and vacations spent together. He wondered what it would be like to be married to Iris everyday, for the rest of his life. Not getting much done every time he got to be alone with her was the one thing that crossed his mind.

"I’ll be right back” she says 

Barry looks around in awe. He can just picture this life with his Iris back on Earth 1 and it leaves a longing feeling in his heart. 

“Baby will you come help me?” Iris calls from upstairs 

He snaps out of his daydream and answers “Coming.” 

He walks up the stairs at a glacial pace mentally preparing for what he might see. But nothing could have prepared him for what was about to happen. 

He treads lightly over the plush beige carpet of “their” bedroom and knocks lightly 

“Iris?” he calls 

“In the walk-in, I need help with my bra hook, I think its stuck” 

Do not get sucked in he reminds himself. No matter what you see. Even if the love of your life is your wife and she wants to take you into a hallway and kiss you until you forget your mission. 

“Would you mind honey?” Iris asks pulling her hair to her side exposing the smooth skin of her back to him. Barry gulps hard  “Sure” he inches to her and places his trembling fingers on the hooks of her bra. 

“Oh man it really is stuck” he agrees 

“Yea, silly me, I forgot to put it in a delicates bag when I did laundry” 

He pushes his “glasses” up to the bridge of his nose and begins to twist at the hooks. A few tugs and turns and it breaks free revealing her perfection as the straps fall off her shoulders. 

Barry's eyes look down immediately as he turns towards the door but Iris puts her foot out in front of him “And just where do you think you’re going?” 

“Downstairs” he whispers shying away trying not to look at her perfect breasts facing him 

“I don't think so Mr. Not when you left me all hot and bothered after that kiss in the hallway. You mind telling me why you were being so reserved?” 

Barry tried to think of a good reason other than she wasn’t his Iris and he wasn’t from this Earth but the site of Iris’s bare chest was sending sweet pulses through his body. “I uh…you just caught me by surprise is all” 

“Mm. I see” she nodded 

“Well it’s a good thing we are at home now because you look so damn sexy in a bow tie and I can’t wait to rip it off you.” she smiled before pushing herself up onto her toes to kiss him again. She kissed soft and tender at first but grew demanding after a moment, coaxing his mouth open wrestling for his tongue to make sweet love to hers. 

Barry stilled unable to breathe, or move or even kiss back. This was so wrong, this wasn’t his wife, and she clearly wasn’t going to stop but he couldn’t help himself. “Iris” was all he’d ever wanted since he was 16 years old, many fantasies coming to his mind and although this wasn’t his Iris she wanted him and well he had to play along or else the plan would fall apart. Yes, the plan, this is all part of the plan he reassured himself. 

He did his best to relax allowing her to grab a hold of his tongue and kiss him as she wished. She was taken back when he scraped her lower lip with his teeth. 

“Mmmm-baby that was new.” 

“Sorry I…”

She laughed “I liked it” she said as she grabbed hold of his bow tie and pulled him in for another. This time she ran her hands down his abs tugging at his button up shirt pulling it out of his neatly tucked pants. 

“Off” she demanded reaching for the buttons of his knit cardigan. He obliged as it broke free. 

Barry wondered how far this was going to go, it was one thing kissing another man’s wife but this, this was just asking for damnation. He tried to remind himself that it technically was Iris, just not his Iris but thinking of anything right now was not helping because Iris was half naked in front of him taking off his clothes.

She interlaced her fingers behind his neck pulling him towards her with fierce passion and pushing him hard against the closet walls. Her perfect hands found his shirt and undid it slowly whilst kissing his mouth in a rough yet sensual way. Barry went to take off his bowtie but she smacked his hand away. 

“Leave the bow-tie” she demanded “it’s sexy as hell”

Iris placed soft wet kisses on his chest moving down from the nape of his neck to the base of his pelvis. Her fingers traced his chest all the way down to his belt buckle.

Barry’s hands were in the air on either side of Iris’s torso dying to making contact but resisting as much as possible until she reached for his belt brushing her skinny fingers against his erection. He could no longer hold back feeling his throbbing length eager to break free, he grabbed her hips and pulled her against his body, moaning ever so slightly now that her voluptuous breasts were pressing into his chest. 

Iris was done playing games when she brushed her hands over his crotch lingering, tantalizingly slow. She rubbed her palm up and down smiling against his mouth when she felt it stiffen. Barry froze, was he about to have sex with “Iris?” But before he could think she tugged at his belt buckle and ripped it off his body making him gasp. 

Iris unbuttoned his pants and looked him dead in the eye, “off” he didn’t need another word. He pushed his pants to the floor stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. 

“Boxers too” she said 

“Iris I … um…” he didn’t know how to say it 

“Whats wrong?” she looked up baffled. 

“Nothing. I just um, well…”

“Spit it out honey. Wanna stop?” afraid of the answer in the heated knot he had spun her in

“No it’s just, um, Can we go slow please. I want to pretend like its the first time” he blurted out 

Iris smiled sweetly “Whatever you want baby” placing a fast kiss upon his lips before clasping his erection causing him to jump. Barry couldn’t help but stiffen like a brick in her hand. 

“Iiiris” he whimpered

“Mmm-yeah baby, that’s more like it.” she moaned as she began to gently stroke him. 

Iris kissed and sucked at the base of his neck causing him to tilt his head back in pleasure. She rubbed her thumb against the tip when he groaned in the sexiest way. “Fuck.” he yelped 

“You like that Mr.Allen?” 

Barry nodded, his eyes now half closed. 

Iris began to stroke faster and faster pushing him to the brink and then stopping just before he reached completion. He opened his eyes with a pout until he saw her sink to his hips. _Shit, he thought. Iris was about to put her mouth on him, he was not ready, but he did his best to relax._

“May I?” she asked innocently 

“I’m yours” he whispered. _(In every way and on any universe, I'm your Iris)_ He had dreamt about Iris’ mouth on him for the longest time and he wasn’t about to deny the opportunity. 

She ran her fingertips along the tip of his thickness causing him to groan, but she didn’t back down. With one swift stroke she clasped her fingers around his cock and licked, very, very slowly. Barry’s head fell back as his eyes slid shut, relishing in the feeling of Iris’s perfect mouth around his manhood. “Fuck Iris, that feels incredible” he moaned 

“Of course it does, I know what my husband likes” she winked 

His fingers played in her hair slightly pushing her deeper on him and he almost came when his tip hit the back of her throat. She stroked harder and faster using her tongue to make slow circles on the tip while thrusting him into her eager mouth. 

“Slow down.” he whimpered. But she licked faster. “Please” he begged but she didn’t let go, she was enjoying the view of him losing his shit over her tongue on him.  “Please Iris I'm going to come…pleaseee”

"So come" she allowed 

"Not like this please."

"Then how?"

"I want to-fuck Iris" he cried as she stroked him relentlessly

"Iriiiis, pleaseeee" 

She loved teasing him like this, it felt great to have that much power, but she could feel the slickness between her thighs increase, dripping, aching, almost and she needed a fix. 

She released him gently and stood up looking him square in the eye, “my panties, now” she demanded unwilling to do it herself. He obeyed slipping his hands underneath her pencil skirt and whisking them away as fast as he could pull. Iris unzipped her skirt slowly over her chocolate skin dropping it to the floor. 

Barry could feel his erection throbbing against his leg again as he watched “his” naked wife strip down. He wanted so much to be inside her, just once, feel her sliding and moaning against his hardness, and he could live off that for the rest of his life. 

He stared completely mesmerized as his eyes filled with tears.

_“Baby, whats wrong?” she asked concerned_

“Your just so beautiful Iris West, I don’t know how I got so lucky” he whispered tracing her body with his fingertips, aching to be as close to her as possible. 

Iris blushed “And I’m all yours baby, always will be.” caressing his face with her wedding hand “But it’s West-Allen understand?”

“Yes baby.” he nodded _(regretting the words as soon as he said them. Don’t get sucked in. Well it was far too late for that now.)_ Barry cupped her breasts in his hand brushing his thumb over each nipple as he drew them close to his mouth. He sucked soft at first but the sounds Iris made in return drove him crazy and he couldn’t help but suck harder.  

Iris sighed with pleasure “jeez-you know me so well love” 

He blushed at the idea of Iris enjoying his touch and let his fingers slip down to her clit. He made slow circles basking in the feel of her sweet hot womanhood. 

“That feels so good.” 

Barry kissed her lips continuing to make circles speeding up, his erection was now on the brink of coming from her sweet sounds but he tried to hold it together wanting nothing more than to come inside her. 

Iris could now feel his brick against her thigh and she was so over his fingers, she needed more. “You, inside, now!” she panted 

It was like music to his ears, he wrapped his arm around her waist hoisting her up like a feather, and pushed her onto the bed. Iris lay flat on her back resting up on her elbows watching Barry’s erection dampen her pussy. He climbed on top of her and guided his erection inside her cursing out as it entered. 

“Holy hell Iris, you are so tight” he moaned

“Mmm-only for you my love.” 

“Oh my god Iris” he panted. “You-are-fuuuuckkk-I’m” “Shhhh” she whispered silencing him with a kiss. He quickly obeyed pinning her arms against the headboard and  thrusted in and out of her gently at first but then quickened his pace to the sound of her moans. Barry could live in this moment forever, he was making love to “Iris” his _wife_ , his world, his everything.

“Kiss me baby” she pleaded 

He bared down on his elbows giving him better leverage and kissed her gently as he plowed into her savoring every, mind-blowing thrust until she gripped the sheets screaming his name. “Fuuuck Barry, I’m so close, faster, pleaseeee, god I”m so close.” 

“Come for me Iris, please. I need to feel you come for me.” he begged 

“Are you-close?” she hissed softly 

“God yes.” he grunted. And he was, being inside Iris like this, it took all of his energy not to vibrate. 

“Fuck, oh my god, oh my god…yessss, baby....ohhhh Baaaaarrrrry” she screamed reaching climax and Barry could feel her tighten and relax. 

Iris laid back watching him devour her breasts as he thrusted. “Come for me baby. Only for me, you’re mine you hear? All of you, forever” 

 _“Yours”_ he agreed continuing to thrust slow and deep until he nearly lost it, coming inside her, shooting into her, losing himself in her like he’d always imagined. 

“Remind me to get you more bow-ties honey.” she said smiling 

“Indefinitely” he rasped 

They both stilled for a few moments and Iris pulled his chin towards her “I love you Barry Allen” she beamed pressing her lips to his tender and longing. 

“I love you too Iris.” he kissed back.  _and he meant it, more than she knew._

 


End file.
